


Nautiscarader's The Owl House prompts

by nautiscarader



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Established Relationship, F/F, Masturbation, Public Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-02
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:54:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26251492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nautiscarader/pseuds/nautiscarader
Summary: HOOT HOOT it's time for another prompt HOOB. Can you guess what fandom this one is about?
Relationships: Amity Blight/Luz Noceda
Comments: 6
Kudos: 158





	1. Short Fluff prompts (G/T)

Lumity

\- I'll share the blankets with you.

Amity responded to Luz's midnight plea, gave her a kiss and stood up to bring her an extra blanket. And when she was about to tucke her, in Luz simply rolled over it, sucking it underneath, and then around her body, enlarging the cocoon of warmth around her.

Amity blinked. 

She grabbed her blanket and just like before, without taking eyes from her girlfriend, she gently slid it towards her. The moment the cloth made contact with Luz, she spun around, and rolled to the other side of their bed, acquiring another blanket to her collection, making her look like a human burrito.

\- Are you gonna do that with *every* blanket I give you? - Amity crossed her arms, giving Luz a half-contemptuous looks  
\- Ye. - she nodded back.  
  
Amity chuckled and decided she doesn't need one to sleep underneath tonight, as long as she had her girlfriend next to her, she would be fine warming up against her. She got back onto the bed and just as she was about to fall asleep, she heard Luz's pleading voice.

\- Amity. I need to go the bathroom and can't move. 

  
\- Please, just kiss me...

As she looked up, kneeling in front of her girlfriend, Amity saw Luz’s eyes, absent and vengeful. The human witch looked away, clenched her fist, and with a tear trickling down her cheek, she uttered her goodbye.

\- How could I ever kiss someone, who have done that to me?

She opened her palm, and Amity watched as a small plastic red house drops to the floor and tumbled towards her.

\- It was my house! On my property! And you took it! - Luz clenched her fist again  
\- Because I had money, isn’t it how this game works?

Amity turned towards Eda and King who shrugged at the same time, equally unsure.

\- And it doesn’t matter anyway, Hooty ate all the money anyway.   
  


  
\- Your mom is coming over in 10 minutes so please put some clothes on.

Amity panicked, as she stood up from the bed and twirled her finger to de-crease it. Another simple spell and the scent of their perfumes, mixed together in the heat of their date was gone. A third one and a set of fresh clothes materialised all over her naked body, just as Luz’s mom knocked on the door of her room, awaiting her daughter’s response. 

\- Alright, do you want something to ea- oh, excuse me... - her face reddened and she backed away - I’m gonna come back in a moment... 

Amity turned around, wondering what caused her reaction, and when she saw Luz, she realised what was the problem. 

\- Luz, darling, when I said “some” clothes, I meant “your clothes”, not mine...

A rather aggressive "ding" rang through the apartment that until now was filled with nothing but noises from the television and the muted sound of rain.

\- Luz, your snack-maker is done making snacks. - Amity spoke, after her girlfriend hasn't reacted to the sound of the microwave.  
\- I don't wanna get up- you're comfy.   
  
Luz replied and dug herself closer to her, trapping both of them under the blanket, immobilising her too. The microwave reminded them again of its presence. Amity sighed, and waved her finger in a circle. As soon as Amity stopped her spell, Luz opened her eyes and she welcomed the pleasant, warm smell of their evening snack. Luz grabbed one at once and dug into it, while Amity took the rectangular treat and examined it before taking a bite.

\- Tastes good. - she spoke - Still kinda frozen inside.   
\- Well, they are called "Moderately Warm Pouches". - Luz spoke with her mouth full. - Just hop'em in there for a few minutes more, and we can cuddle in the meantime.   
\- How many times are we gonna do it? - Amity asked, sending the plate back intio the microwave  
\- Until I stop liking cuddling you.  
  
Luz answered and gave her a gentle kiss, before she nestled herself next to Amity.

\- Or until the microwave burns and kills us all with deadly radiation. Did you know most humans have those in their homes? 

> 011: "May I have this dance?"

\- May I have this dance?

Amity reached her hand and shot her girlfriend with an alluring stare, hoping to see the familiar glimmer in her eyes. But instead Luz raised her brow and returned a rather consusing answer.

\- Er, no.   
\- Why not?   
\- Because... you dance it alone. - Luz tilted her head - Look, I'll show you.

And with that, she hopped onto the mat. Luz's feet moved rhythmically as the tiles lit and faded, while the girl tried concentrating on the screen. As the minutes went by, the tiles changed colour faster and faster, until the machine, as well as Luz, let out a wheezing, whirring noise of defeat and she slumped onto the railing. 

\- See? You can hop onto the one next to me, we can see who's better. 

Luz expected her naturally competitive girlfriend to do so, but instead, she felt her breath on the skin of her neck when she gracefuly stepped onto the platform, positioning herself right behind her.

\- Nah, I think we will fit.   


> 066: "We’re arguing over book versus movie." 

\- It's complete trash!  
\- I... actually kinda liked it.   
  
Luz let out an audible gasp and stood like a pillar of salt, forcing her girlfriend to stop walking as well. 

\- You. Did. Not. Say. That!   
\- What? - Amity shrugged - It was a bit different, but it stay mostly faithful to the book...  
\- Mostly faithful?  
  
Luz stomped in place, and her raised voice started attracting onlooker in the cinema lobby.

\- They've COMPLETELY changed Azura's motivation, added this POINTLESS goose chase after the textbook MacGuffin, which shouldn't even be there since it's from book 4...  
\- Book 3, actually, it was mentioned in passing, but carry on... - Amity added, cleaning her nails.   
\- And worst of all, they changed the ending! - Luz waved her hands.  
\- And how would you two know? - Eda interrupted, slurping her drink loudly - You two were eating your faces the entire time. 

Amity and Luz exchanged embarrassed looks which put their "discussion" to end.

\- Also, you owe me money, kid. When you said "seance at the cinema", I expected more dead.   


> 004: "Is it possible to love too much?"

\- Is it possible to love you too much?  
  
Luz spoke dreamily, staring into her girlfriend's eyes, as she slurped her shake.

\- Yes. Yes, it is. And if you do love me too much, you will be arrested and thrown into the dungeons for up to five lunar years. - Amity spoke without missing a beat.  
  
Her expression changed slightly when Luz raised her head and choked on a gulp of her drink, so she clarified it at once.

\- Relax, Luz, you're not gonna go to jail. That law is not real.   
\- Geez, don't scare me like this - Luz wheezed - I know that Boiling Isles are weird, but not to that degree...  
\- No worries.  
  
Amity moved her hand and laid it on top of Luz's hand, before their fingers intertwined. She didn't have the courage to tell Luz that the hit song from her world was based upon real events from hers.   
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also, if you enjoyed my work, here's [Ko-fi link](https://ko-fi.com/nautiscarader) if you'd be so kind ❤️ .


	2. Short prompts vol 2 (varies)(ongoing)

\- Lift up your shirt, let me see.  
  
For a long, long second, Luz's words rang in Amity's mind. She pondered the consequences and her responsibilities. She was a top student. She was a school's representative. She was chosen to be the candidate for the Emperor's coven. An act like this in a public place could have ruined her reputation and her life.

But at the same time, she loved Luz, and if she wanted to proclaim her love for her, then so be it. 

With determination and courage, she grabbed the edge of her shirt and lifted it, showing Luz what she desired, ignoring the few gasps from their surrounding friends. 

\- Uh, Amity, they are nice, but I meant that bruise you mentioned, we should probably heal it. - Luz spoke, trying to hide her own nosebleed. 

========================

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also, if you enjoyed my work, here's [Ko-fi link](https://ko-fi.com/nautiscarader) if you'd be so kind ❤️ .


	3. FLASH! Ah-Aa-ah! (Lumity, M)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lumity: Are you really flashing me? Here, of all places?

\- Are you really flashing me? Here, of all places?  
  
Amity had more than enough reasons to be angry at her girlfriend of five years. They were in a restaurant! She was fairly sure in human world that kind of behaviour was at least inappropriate. Let alone with so manyother guests that could see them... 

\- Oh, my gosh, sorry! - Luz corrected herself at one - I just wanted to see how the light flickers in your eyes.   
  
And with that, she out out the magical ball of light, revealing a sudden, deep, crimson blush on Amity's face.

\- Tha-That was very romantic, thanks. - she hid her face in her palm.  
\- Everything for my girlfriend.  
  
Luz smiled and watched as the blissful smile on her face turns rapidly into one of pure horror, while something elongated and alive began crawling up her leg.

\- L-Luz?!  
\- What? I did study all the courses at Hexside...

Amity swallowed loudly, glad for lack of light that could show Luz's magic happening underneath the table. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Read on tumblr ([x]())
> 
> Also, if you enjoyed my work, here's [Ko-fi link](https://ko-fi.com/nautiscarader) if you'd be so kind ❤️ .


	4. Birthday treat (Lumity, T)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Birthday drabble for thatguywiththefaceOG 
> 
> Happy birthday, pal :)

\- Wow, you guys... that... that is impressive.

Amity's eyes widened, as King pushed a cart from the shadows, slowly revealing incredibly tall, multi-layered birthday cake. The small crowd around her erupted into cheers, and Amity found herself quite speechless at the multitude of wishes and presents she was receiving.

Just a few years ago, her birthday would be an invite-only high-class, ego-stroking party, whereas now she was more than glad to exchange hugs with students she'd once consider below her, not to mention witches like Eda. Amity waved her arms, but as she did so, she realised something felt wrong, as one very important person was missing. 

\- Wait, where's Luz?

Her answer came quickly, when the top cake burst, revealing it to be hollow, and containing Amity's girlfriend. Amity's gasp was drowned out by the those of the guests, though truth to be told, Amity wasn't paying attention to them. All she could look at was Luz's beautiful, sparkling, purple dress that clashed horribly with her otter hat. But every now and then her eyes darted downwards to her huge, provocative cleavage that despite her best efforts attracted her attention.

At least until Luz started singing.

\- Happy Birthday to you...

Her unusually low, smoky voice made everyone silent, and suddenly, Amity was aware of every single audible breath she took, while Luz leaned and sang the song, fixated at her and only her.

\- Happy Birthday to you...

Amity wondered if it was possible for a person to turn more red than the strawberries and cherries that decorated the layers of the cake that Luz was now stepping out of, slowly approaching her.

\- Happy birthday, miss presidentoftheWitchesCovenNowSelfOperatingUnderNewManagementAfterTheFallofTheEmperorGoshIHopeWePickANewNameSoon...

Luz took a deep breath, jumped to the ground and met Amity face-to-face.

\- Happy Birthday to you...

Before Amity could respond, Luz's lips met hers, and the crowd around her burst into more cheers, while Amity slowly dissolved into nothingness, hoping Luz's strong arms will catch her if she fainted. Fortunately, Luz didn't have to test her strength, as Amity recovered from her state of euphoria, looking her girlfriend in her eyes, blissfully unaware of the embarrassment her show might have caused.

\- Thank you, Luz. I, uh, I assume hiding in a cake is a human tradition?  
\- Kinda. Not always. Actually it's quite rare. But hey, everything for you. - she smiled - Happy eighteenth birthday, Amity.   
\- Thanks. - she smiled and fixed her hair - You know, it's a good thing you burst out of the cake so quickly, Hooty was about to slice you.

She pointed towards the elongated owl demon, holding an axe in his beak that dangled just a few inches above where Luz's head used to be.

\- Oh, yeah, good timing. And speaking of surprises...

Luz leaned onto her shoulder, seeing the tiny hair on her neck standing up as her warm breath reached her skin.

\- I am your present, by the way. And I have saved some lactose-free whipped cream...

And in that moment, Amity Blight learned that it was possible for someone to turn redder than cherries. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Read on tumblr ([x](https://nautiscarader.tumblr.com/post/640943999312691200/so-it-turns-out-that-its-thatguywiththefaceogs))


	5. Valentine prompt - all dressed up (Lumity, G)

  
\- I said no! I won't let you go like that!  
  
Amity Blight stomped, sending sparks of raw magic from underneath her foot. Up until now, Luz though her girlfriend was joking, but evidently, she has pushed her luck too far.

\- Luz, dearest. - she put her hands together - This is quite possibly the most important day in my life, my whole magical education.  
\- And I know that, and I wanted to be there for you. - Luz quickly interrupted her.  
  
She reached her hand, but quickly moved it back, hearing the tone of Amity's voice.

\- But.. yeah, I get it, you wouldn't want all the witches to see me, a human like that, with my weird human things...

Luz reached to her ears and undid her novelty otter earrings she planned on wearing to her graduation. She even put a small enchantment, so the otter was waving her paw.

\- Luz, I meant to say... - Amity knelt and put her hand on her girlfriend's shoulder - that I'm not going to let you go like that... alone.

She took one of the earrings and put it on her left earlobe. 

\- But-but it clashes so much with your expensive ceremonial robe!  
\- Perhaps... but would you say that it clashes so... otterly?

Luz's eyes widened, as she saw the sly smile on Amity's face, just before she kissed her. She knew she has chosen her soulmate well.  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Read on tumblr ([x](https://nautiscarader.tumblr.com/post/643219867647049728/lumity))
> 
> Also, if you enjoyed my work, here's [Ko-fi link](https://ko-fi.com/nautiscarader) if you'd be so kind ❤️ .


End file.
